


mutual pawns

by 8The_Great_Perhaps8



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, Horrorterrors - Freeform, awwwwwkward, but i dont remember the prompt, this was an HSWC fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 03:05:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2492141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8The_Great_Perhaps8/pseuds/8The_Great_Perhaps8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose Lalonde was never a simple girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	mutual pawns

The first time Rose heard them calling her, she was thirteen years old and she had just woken up. Not on Earth, of course. She was awake on Derse, and she was gazing up into the Furthest Ring, and she saw them.  
She saw terrible things within them, and terrible things that they had done. She felt the deepest shiver of fear that any human can feel, the fear of death, of things stronger than oneself, of the unknown. It was the fear of something watching you and hunting you.  
And she loved it.  
Rose Lalonde had always adored things that raised the hairs on the back of her neck, the beings that lurked in shadows, the terrifying things that were the stuff of nightmares. She loved the feeling of pure terror, the mind numbing fear, the instinct to run away as fast as you can to get away from it and get back to safety.  
When they called to her, told her that she was destined for greatness, destined for causing fear, destined for the deepest, darkest throne of terror, Rose responded eagerly. She was meant for it, she knew. She knew horrible things about horrible beasts and she wanted to know horrible things about the horrible beasts that lurked in the skies above her dreams and the ground beneath her dreams. These loathsome creatures summoned Rose as she summoned them, and though she thought that the beasts were coming to her, Rose was going to them. She became more and more entangled in their webs and plots and seas and tentacles. They had a plan for her, and Rose was not one to quit things halfway through.  
They started to pull her in by teaching her little things and promising her big things. They taught her to set a fire with her mind (but only when they were in her mind with her, of course), and they taught her how to read the aether of the Dersian skies to predict destruction. They taught her how to play the game and how to win the game, and they told her of her destiny and of the power that the game would grant her. Little by little, Rose became enveloped by the Dark Ones and began to use their power without thinking. She grew stronger and stronger, more and more powerful. Rose adored those dark things for not only the way they struck fear in the hearts of men, but also for their power. Rose loved power.  
Power, however great it may be, was not the only link. Power was one link of many, all threading back to the Noble Circle of Horrorterrors. One link one particularly strong link was emotion. The Dark Ones easily manipulated her emotions, taking her fear when she needed to be strong and taking her strength when she needed to be humble. However, no matter how powerful you are, emotions are petty and bothersome things that will often refuse to be tamed.  
Death can trigger very strong emotions.  
Emotions that not even the Highest Gods can control.  
For instance, the death of a mother can cause a particularly strong burst of rage,  
sadness, and fear.  
And when the Highest Gods are so very attached to a human, they can have a trying time  
cutting apart the links to the human before they are pulled to the human to compensate for the sudden emotions.  
And, of course, emotions don’t much care for the schedule of the Dark Ones. Emotions come and go as they please with no concern for those they affect.  
Whatever destiny the Dark Ones were trying to prepare Rose Lalonde for never came into effect.  
Rose Lalonde made her own destiny, and made the Horrorterrors her own pawns. Rose Lalonde, you may remember, adored power.


End file.
